To unfreeze a rose
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: The demon prince of ice who is trapped in a castle with his servants. The human girl who fins her way there. The one thing getting in the way of their love. Remake of Beauty and the Beast, Inuyasha style. SesshomaruKagome


Once, there was a great demon prince. He lived in the most beautiful castle in all the lands and had many servants who attended to his every need. But, the prince was not happy.

You see, the prince was very greedy. He always wanted more and more and more. When he saw something that he wanted, he got it, even if the thing already had an owner. He would order someone to go and take it, ordering them to bring it back not matter what.

Every year he held an extravagant party at his castle. Everyone was invited, demon, hanyou, and human alike. But, unfortunately, none of them could ever have any fun at that party. You see, the prince's birthday was that day and he required each guest to bring a gift.

He was never happy with the gifts. He would open one, look at it, then cast it aside while waiting for the next present. Every one that he cast aside, he never looked at again. He made each of his servants get him a gift as well.

The servants had known him for as long as he lived at the castle. And just as they knew him, he knew them as well. They practically raised him.

His mom had died giving birth to him and his father didn't want to raise a child. His father had seemed to love him at first but it was evident to the servants that his father didn't really care for him. When he was five, his father had run off and found another women, a human at that, and had a child with her.

There was a fight the night that his brother had been born. The baby's mother and the baby had barely survived but his father died fighting for them. After the baby's mother died from a sickness, the baby had come to live with him.

He had treated he child like he wasn't even there. But, that's isn't what we're talking about. We're talking about the demon prince, not his hanyou brother.

They were at another one of his parties when it happened………...

* * *

The prince sat on the large throne where he could see everyone who was standing around the room. His face was cold and he had a sneer in his eyes. "Next present." he coldly and harshly said.

A plain man from a far away village stepped up. He held out a small package, which the prince readily grabbed. The man fell to his knees. "I hope that you like it, sir." he quietly said.

The prince opened the box and his face got harder. "A book?" the prince spat out.

The man bowed all the way to the ground. "Yes sir. I wrote it myself." he said.

The prince threw the book at the man and it hit him in the head. The man fell to the ground. The prince ignored him and waited for the next present.

A servant girl ran up to the throne and whispered in his ear. "There is someone at the door." she whispered. "She is not able to come in but she says that she has a gift."

The prince frowned and stood. He walked to the door and stared at the old lady who was waiting at the door. "What?" he coldly said.

The old lady smiled at him. "I wish to give you a present. May I step in?" she asked in a creaky voice. She had stark white hair and a shawl over her stooped shoulders.

The prince sneered at her. "No. Give me your gift then stop wasting my time." he harshly said.

The old lady sighed and slowly reached out her hand, revealing a blood red rose.

The demon prince had to restrain himself to keep himself from lashing out at her. "A rose? That is your gift?" he also had to restrain from yelling.

All of the guest were being shown out through the back door. The servants were stacking all of the presents up in the main room.

The lady nodded. "I'm sorry but it the best I have. It will never die or wilt." she smiled.

The prince took the rose and brought his power into his hand. He poisoned the rose and it fell out of his hand, dead before it hit the ground. "Quit wasting my time." he reached to slam the door closed but a bright light filled his eyes.

He squinted and saw that the old lady had disappeared and a beautiful young lady was left standing there. She had long brown hair with flowers in it and a beautiful white flowing dress that formed over her body.

He backed away, the door now wide open. "Who-what are you?!" he yelled in an alarmed voice.

She opened her eyes, revealing ocean blue eyes. "You are a selfish demon. You care for no one but yourself and are horrible to those around you. You don't even care for your own brother!" she moved her hands and the rose reappeared, floating over her hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" He said as he backed up more and more. He didn't like where this could be going. He turned and used his speed to hurry into the throne room.

The lady immediately reappeared in that room with him. "This. You will loose everything. Your things, your life, maybe even part of your life."

She disappeared momentarily and reappeared behind him. "Your heart is like ice. That will be your punishment." she pointed behind him.

He spun around and directly over his throne was the rose, hanging in mid air. A three inch wide pillar of ice flew up and encircled it. His eyes immediately went back to the lady.

"You will have until the pillar is completely frozen to break this curse. This pillar represents your heart. The colder you get, the harder it will be to break."

She lightly touched the ice. "You and everyone in this castle are forever bound here. Some will become something they are not and some will remain the same. You will remain this way until the curse is broken." the light re-engulfed her.

"HOW DO WE BREAK THE CURSE?!" he screamed at her.

"YOU MUST BE ABLE TO LOVE AGAIN!! THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BREAK THIS IS A HUMAN GIRL!!!! YOU MUST LOVE A HUMAN GIRL!!" she shouted before disappearing.

The prince fell to the ground as his castle was changed. Everything became dark and the gifts were destroyed. Screams were heard from everywhere, coming out of the mouths of the servants.

The prince screamed into the night. Everything he knew was destroyed. No one ever left the castle ever again. What became of the servants…………..


End file.
